Fullmetal Titan Slayer
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: COLLAB FIC. In a world where mankind is in threat of extinction, Edward Elric makes a promise that he will save everyone. But what if this is a promis that can never be forfilled? Fullmetal Alchemist characters in an Attack on Titan AU. Rated T for bad language, and blood. Lots of blood. And gore. And violence, plenty of that too. Possible spoilers for one or both series. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! MotherUniverse here again! This is a fanfic that I am working on with my BFF, TheRoseAlchemist17. It's basically Fullmetal Alchemist characters in the Attack on Titan universe.**

 **So, this is how it works. We'll be writing every other chapter, I'll be writing whatever stuff is in Ed's point of view, and she'll be writing Al's. It should be a good method, and not turn to chaos and burn down an entire city.**

 **So, of course, disclaimer; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I also do not own Attack on Titan. I don't own anything at all. I am a freeloader high school student living in my parents basement.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **In case you haven't been paying attention, this chapter was written by me.**

* * *

 **Fullmetal Titan Slayer**

Written by Mother of the Universe and TheRoseAlchemist17

* * *

 _That day, humanity received a reminder. A reminder that no matter what they did, humans were always going to live in fear of those who surpass them._

 _And there was nothing they could do to stop them_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Edward Elric

Even though humans lived in fear of the titans, I never really payed attention to it. I always thought that I would never have to worry about them; after all, mom told us that the titans never once had broken past the walls. Yet here I was, watching as a titan stood, its head peaking over the walls. There it was, the biggest titan the world had ever seen. I didn't think it could get much worse than that.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Another titan, one that was large and muscular, that had bone-like armor all over its body, smashed through the walls as if it where little more then a toothpick construction.

Then in came the rest of them.

I had never seen a titan. The only image of them I knew where from roughly drawn sketches they showed us in the classrooms. But here they were, charging into the wall. Tall, disfigured, pale-skinned or skeleton-like. They may have been different shapes and sizes, but they all had one thing in common: they were all titans, and they all had a taste for human flesh.

Every bone in my body told me to run, to stop standing in the middle of the streets as I was. I almost didn't listen until I saw a titan in front of me.

I ran away from it. I had to get to the Rockbell's. If I did that, I would be safe. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell would take me, Al, and Winry into one of the inner walls, we would be safe, and this nightmare would be over with it. All I needed to do was get home.

I ran into our house, calling for any familiar face that might've been in here. The only response I got was the barking of our dog, Den. I grabbed his leash, attached it to him, and ran to the next place my family could've been: the hospital.

Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell were doctors, which meant that they were probably trying to help their patients evacuate. Al and Winry were probably with them too. As soon as I saw the hospital, I was relieved to see my brother, Alphonse, and my best friend, Winry Rockbell, waiting outside of it for her parents to come out.

"Winry! Al!" I called out. I ran up to them, taking deep breaths. "Where're your parents?"

"They're inside the hospital, getting everyone out," Winry told us. I let out a sigh, relieved. If Winery's parents were still alive, then I had some hope that everything could go back to normal once this was all over.

Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell came out of the hospital escorting a mother and child. Once they saw me, they smiled, obviously relieved.

"Edward!" Cried Mr. Rockbell, "I'm so happy you're alright!"

The two of them placed the patients on the carriage, then it left. The Rockbell's let out a sigh of relief and turned towards us.

"Alright. All the patients are out of the building. Now all we have to do is get to the docks. The boats will take us to the inner walls. We should be safe there," Mr. Rockbell said.

A fresh wave of relief flooded over me. All we had to do was get to the inner walls, then the nightmare would be over, and I could pretend it never happened. I let out a sigh. "everything will be OK," I told myself.

I spoke to soon.

Just as soon as I said that, a titan marched over, its giant foot crushing the hospital. Mr. Rockbell quickly grabbed both me and Al, while Mrs. Rockbell grabbed Winry. They quickly took a run for it. I gripped onto Den's leash as tight as possible. My body jostled with each step Mr. Rockbell took. The shaking did not help my stomach. The titan was right on our tail.

The Rockbell's swerved behind a house. As soon as they hid, they put us down and held us close. I thought we were safe.

I was wrong.

The titan lifted the debris covering us up. As soon as that was out of the way, the titan grabbed Mr. Rockbell.

Mrs. Rockbell grabbed her husband's hands, hoping to save him, as Winry pulled on her fathers legs, trying to help any way she could.

"Yuri!" Mrs. Rockbell called for her husband.

"Don't get eaten with me," He told her. He then pushed her hands off, and used his foot to shove Winry off his leg. As the titan started to lift him up, he called out to his family;

"Sara, Winry! I love you! Ed, Al, take care of them!"

And that was the last time I heard Mr. Rockbell's voice before the titan dropped him into his mouth, and snapped it shut.

I never saw Mr. Rockbell again.

I had to block it out. The sound of the titan chewing the man who had raised me since my mother died, the sound of Den barking in desperation, as if he thought that if he barked enough he would bring Mr. Rockbell back, the screams of both fear and sadness coming from my little brother, a kid who should've never had to see this, the silent sobs of Mrs. Rockbell, who just lost her husband, and the sound of Winry, screaming for her father, the man who would tuck her in at night, give her kisses on the cheek, and spoil her with hugs and hand-crafted toys. I had to block it out, because I thought that if I wished hard enough, I could go back to simpler, happier times, when Winry, Al and I would laugh at the dinner table, enjoying Mr. Rockbell's potato salad made from potatoes from Mrs. Rockbell's garden. If I wished hard enough, it would happen.

Of course, life just doesn't work like that. That is the truth.

Mrs. Rockbell suddenly let out a scream, which threw me out of my daze. She threw Winry over her shoulder, and simultaneously scooped Al under her arm and threw me over her shoulder as well. I still had Den's leash, so he ran with us when we fell into a dash, a firm hand on my ankle as my body danced over her shoulder.

"I'm getting you three out of here alive!" She declared. "You will get to safety, I'm making sure of that!"

She ran through the streets, dodging titans as she went. She knew the streets well, and finding her way to the second wall was no problem. What was a problem, however, was that with all the debris flying everywhere from the attack, it was covering the streets and back ways. It wasn't long before we came to a dead end. We could've backtracked, but the Titans were already hot on our tail, and were blocking our only exit.

Mrs. Rockbell quickly shoved us in a corner, which was relativity out of sight from the titans.

"Stay strong, I love you all," she told us. Then she walked afew feet in front us us, threw her arms out in a protective stance and yelled out: "I don't care if you get me, but you will never lay a finger on my children!"

"What's mom doing?" Winry asked, but I think she already knew the answer. We all did, and it brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Al hid behind my arm, his body shaking. He should've never had to go through this; none of us should've. Yet here we were, watching as Mrs. Rockbell was about to sacrifice her life for the slim chance that we might survive.

Three titans eyed at Mrs. Rockbell with a ravenous look in their eyes. All three of them went to grab her at once. As soon as they grabbed her, I pulled Winry's face into my chest; she did not need to see her mother being violently pulled apart from the limbs, just for the pieces of her body to be eaten. She did not need to see it. I wouldn't let her. Nobody should've seen something like this, but yet here I was, unable to take my eyes away from it. It was as if I needed something to remind me that this was actually happening, and not all one big nightmare. I had to look, because otherwise I would deny the truth.

Winry's tears soaked through my shirt and dripped down my skin. My chest felt more wet than my face. My arm was also wet with Alphonse's tears, yet both my face and my arm combined was nothing in compared to how soaked my chest was.

Just as Mrs. Rockbell was eaten, the titans all looked over towards Al, Winry and I, the ravenous look in their eyes once again. I shoved Winry behind me, stood up, and took on the same protective stance Mrs. Rockbell did.

"Al, Winry, when I get eaten, I want you two to run away as fast as you can!" I told them.

"No!" Screamed Al, "brother, you can't!"

The sadness and desperation in his voice pained me. It made me want to sit back down, and hold him so close that the cold in this world could never touch him, but that wouldn't keep him from getting eaten.

"I have to!" I shouted back. "It's either one or all of us, and if I don't do this its gonna be all!" I looked up into the face of death with tears in my eyes. I told myself that Al and Winry won't be seeing this face, and I smiled. "I'm sorry. But its ok," I said with a laugh in my voice, "you probably won't miss me one bit."

Just as I thought that I was going to die, the titans suddenly fell down dead. Three people landed in front of me: a man and two women.

"Yes! My first kill!" Shouted one of the women, the one with black hair in a pony tail.

"Get yourself out of a titans mouth without getting chomped on, and then I'll be impressed," Said the woman with blond hair, tucked into a bun.

"You don't need to downgrade this, I'm proud of it!" The other woman shouted back.

"Congratulations, now can we get going?" The man said with annoyance and sarcasm. I immediately didn't care for this guy. He seemed to be the leader, and had a hint of arrogance in his voice. What bugged me the most is the fact that if he bothered to show up five minutes ago, Mrs. Rockbell could've been saved. He obviously hadn't been that busy, since one of the woman working with him apparently never slayed a titan before. He should've been here earlier. The thought made me so angry I wanted to throw up.

The three didn't seem to notice me, or if they did, they just ignored me. In fact, when the rest of his team came in, they all seemed to not notice Winry, Al and I. It wasn't until a man with black hair and an unshaved face came in that anyone noticed us at all.

He gave us a smile. "What are you kids doing out here?" He asked.

"We were cornered," I answered simply. I didn't have the energy say much else.

"What about your parents?" He asked us kindly.

"I don't have any," I said. He looked sad to hear this. He then eyed Al and Winry behind me.

"What about the girl there? She doesn't look like your sister. Does she have parents?"

I didn't want to answer that. Luckily, I didn't have to; Winry answered that.

"They were killed in the titan attack," she said, her voice shaking. She was still sobbing, and I couldn't blame her.

The man seemed to understand, even though he probably never went through this. "You poor thing," He said sadly.

He picked her up and held her in a way that was similar to the way Mr. Rockbell did.

"I'm getting you out of here," he told us. He then turned to some of the other garrison men around him. "Hey, Armstrong!" he called out.

A extremely large man walked over to where we were. I assumed that he was Armstrong.

"We need to get these kids to the inner walls. You think you can grab the boys and the dog?" asked the black-haired man.

"Of course I can!" Mr. Armstrong responded. "This method of protecting children has been—"

"Passed down the Armstrong family for generations, I know, now can we hurry up?" the other man groaned.

Armstrong picked me, Al, and Den up in a way that wouldn't drop us. The other man gave Mr. Armstrong a nod, and the two of them shot cables of their devices attached to their waist. The cables hit the top of the building and just like that, we were soaring through the city. Mr. Armstrong's hold wasn't that uncomfortable, and his violent sobbing (which he started doing once we told him what happened), though somewhat annoying, helped me to think about something besides Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell's death. Somewhere along the ride, the other man told us his name was Maes Hughes. Eventually, Mr. Hughes stopped, and landed on the roof, placing Winry down. Mr. Armstrong soon followed suit. I wondered why, fearing that he was abandoning us, but then I saw why he was stopping. There was a Titan, about to eat a woman.

"I'll be right back. Armstrong, watch the kids," he said, drawing his swords. He quickly went to attack the titan. The first thing he did was cut the hand that was holding the woman. He lowered her down safely, and she ran towards her child. Then Mr. Hues went back into action, using his cables to fly up the titan and finally slicing it in the back of the neck. The thing fell down dead. The mother was saved.

This was what was supposed to happen with Winry's mom. This is what the other people like Mr. Hughes where supposed to do. They're supposed to save people. I decided at that moment that this was what I wanted to do.

I turned around to Winry, looked her in the eye and pointed to her.

"Winry!" I shouted. "What happened to your parents will never happen again, I promise you! I swear on my life that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure nobody looses their life to the titans again! I swear it!"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! The updates will not have a consistent schedule, because I am 1. Working on another fic, and 2. I have no idea when my friend will be done with her different chapters, so updates will be random.**

 **That's all I guess.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! TheRoseAlchemist17 here! It's finally my turn to write a chapter. Sadly this is crazy short (like Ed xD [I'm sorry Ed! I was just kidding! Please don't kill me!]). I'm sorry for the disappointing length. :( Also I know that this update is super fast, but in the future they probably won't be so close together. Me and MotherUniverse are just so super excited to finally post this fanfic! ~throws confetti~_

 _Aaaand now, without further delay... Here it is! The second chapter of Fullmetal Titan Slayer!_

 _Also, I have to mention that me and MotherUniverse (sadly) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Attack on Titan. We are just crazy fangirls writing a story in our free time._

 _Enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

 **Fullmetal Titan Slayer**

By Mother Of The Universe and TheRoseAlchemist17

* * *

 _That day, humanity received a reminder. A reminder that no matter what they did, humans where always going to live in fear of those who surpassed them._

 _And there was nothing they could do to stop them._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Initiation**

Alphonse Elric

* * *

"But Ed, what if I mess up?" I asked my older brother nervously. He didn't seem to be nearly as worried as I was as we neared the Training Corps. Didn't he realize what was at stake? Or did he simply not care?

"C'mon Al, you'll do fine," Brother reassured me with a little sigh. "You know we have to do this. Don't you remember what happened six years ago?" I saw a glint of sadness flash in Brother's golden eyes, which was probably mirrored in my own gaze.

"Of course, brother! How could I forget?" I stopped walking and shuddered as horrible memories came up before my eyes. I squeezed them shut, pushing the images away. "You're right, brother. We're doing what we have to do. This is the path we must lead."

Ed turned around and half-smiled at me, his eyes cheerless but glinted with determination. "Don't worry, Al. We're doing this just like we always do everything, —together."

"Yeah, together. Together we can do this!" I said. My brother's smile reached his eyes this time as he looked at me fondly. Sometimes I honestly forgot I was the younger brother. It seemed like most of the time, I was the one looking after Ed. But it was moments like this that made me remember.

We walked up to registration together.

"Name, age, family, and address," the man at the front asked us. I glanced at my brother, guessing he would want to go first. I was right.

"Edward Elric, 13, Pinako Rockbell, 135 Raider street, near Wall Rose." The man quickly wrote the information down.

"Hey, are you sure you're 13? You seem kind of..." _Oh no, here it comes..._ "short."

Brother tensed, his face growing red in anger. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT?! LITTLE?! TINY?! MIDGET?!"

"Brother, calm down!" I grabbed on to the back of his scarlet cloak just in case he ignored my advice. Ed glared at the man, but didn't lunge.

"...OK then. I'll take your word for it. You can go join the lineup."

Ed's annoyed expression disappeared as the man handed him his uniform. "Hurry up and register, Al!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed off.

"Sir, my name is Alphonse Elric. I'm 12. My legal guardian is Pinako Rockbell. I live at 135 Raider Street," I informed the man. He wrote it down, then handed me my uniform. "Thanks!" I called back to him as I ran after my brother. _We're finally doing it, Mom!_ I thought happily. _We're going to help save people._

A short while later, Ed and I were in the lineup. _There're so many people here,_ I thought, watching as the drill Sargent barked questions at the recruits one by one. I winced at the harshness of her voice. _I don't know if I can do this,_ I though, _but I have to try!_ I stood up as tall and straight as I could, noting that Brother was doing the same. The Sargent was quickly getting closer. _I can do this! I can be brave! I have to be brave._ I told myself. _It's my duty to fight the titans, to save innocent people. To defend the human race. I can do this!_

The drill Sargent was a fierce-seeming woman with long black hair in dreadlocks. Her dark eyes studied each recruit with an intense gaze. As those coal-black eyes glared at me, I tried my hardest not to shake in fear.

"Name!" she demanded, quick and forceful. I saluted her, making a fist with my right hand and placing it in front of my heart. I could feel it beating rapidly, despite all my efforts to keep calm.

"Alphonse Elric, ma'am!" I informed her, relieved that I managed not to stutter. Her eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but wince at the harshness of her stare.

"Why are you here, pushover?" she interrogated me, and I shuddered with terror.

"I'm here to defend humanity against the titans, ma'am!" I answered, my voice breaking near the end. Her glare grew in intensity.

"You'd better be prepared to sacrifice everything you've ever cared about," she warned me, a wicked glint to her dark eyes. I gulped, but managed to hold her crippling gaze.

"I am," I told her simply. And I meant it. I would gladly give my life to protect Brother, or Winry, or anyone I cared about.

I wanted my life to make a difference.

* * *

 _Aaaand there you go! The second chapter of Fullmetal Titan Slayer is officially over. :( But don't worry! We'll make a third one! :D Please follow if you'd like to be notified when it comes out. Also reviews are super-greatly appreciated! I love reading reviews! :)_

 _Until the next chapter!_

 _~TheRoseAlchemist17_


End file.
